


The Hotel Room

by TheOnlyKingA



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belts, Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyKingA/pseuds/TheOnlyKingA
Summary: Girl is placed in front of a hotel wall window and pleasured.
Kudos: 12





	The Hotel Room

She comes out the shower, her skin glistening with droplets of water, her black hair wet and dripping water down past her breasts, droplets running past her nipples. I moved her towels over by me, I opened the curtains knowing we’re on the ground floor of the hotel. She looks around for her towels.

“Looking for these?” I say smugly, pointing at the chair next to me. 

“Well, I was” she teases. 

I pick up the largest of the towels and gesture her to come over while I dry her skin. I lean against the table and she comes and stands between my feet. The heat from the shower still radiating from her body. I turn her around and I place the towel on her back, I stand with my hands on her shoulder as I push her against the large wall-sized window, her breasts pressed against the glass, her breath taken away by the temperature difference. I slide my hands down her hips, pulling the towel off her back. The water from her wet hair running streams of diamond-like droplets down her spine perfectly running into her ass like a tempting stream of moisture. I bring one of my hands up to her head and I slide the other between her legs, my middle and ring finger sliding into her pussy, lubricated by the excess water still on her skin and hair. I pull her pussy towards me while pressing her head against the window so she bends her hips with her breasts still pressed against the glass. I remove my fingers from her pussy and I bring them to her mouth for her to clean, she promptly runs her tongue between and around my fingers, sucking her juices from them perfectly. I grab my work tie and I pull her hands behind her back, binding her hands at her wrists, just above her ass. I hold her wrists with one hand and I spank her right ass cheek hard enough for her to flinch from the sudden strike. Her breath quickens in the pleasure of the moment I make her bend some more and kneel behind her, lapping and licking at her pussy, her taste intoxicating.

I slide my tongue inside her wiggling it, feeling her clench slightly at the sensation. I stand up and pull the chair around, grabbing the bindings around her wrists and moving her around to bend over the chair. I look outside and notice there are a couple of people who have gathered outside, So I spin the chair so they can see her pussy and ass. On the chair in front of her is my leather belt, I pick it up slowly and run the buckle down her spine, she shivers at how cold it is on her skin, as I rest it on the small of her back. I take the soft end of the belt, show it to the people outside and then proceed to lightly whip her pussy with it, she flinches and pushes against the chair. I take my free hand and move her hair away from her face and confirm she’s okay. Satisfied, I whip her pussy again, harder this time. The people outside now come closer to the window, wincing slightly at the movements of the belt. I spank her ass once more, leaving my handprint on her cheeks. I pick up the belt and fold it in half before I spread her ass cheeks as wide as I can, exposing her asshole and pussy, people outside gawking, the men touching themselves. I smirk at them and bring the belt as hard as I can down across her ass, leaving a sharp red line across her cheeks. More people gather outside, wondering what all the fuss is about. I once again move her hair from her face, her cheeks flushed ruby red, her eyes lightly watering but what you may mistake for painful tears is betrayed by the smile she has on her face and the juices dripping from her pussy.

I spin her around and I make her face the window so she can see the men and women who are standing outside, some playing with themselves, some playing with others. She knows it’s all for her, Her face lights up realising they have been watching this whole time. I trace my fingers down her spine once more, this time not for the belt but for me to slide my fingers inside her pressing against her G-Spot running my fingers in circles as I proceed to kneel underneath her. My tongue leaping out reaching for her clit, flicking and lapping at it, I encapsulate her clit in my mouth and suck it lightly between my teeth, my tongue still attacking for maximum pleasure.

Her body reacting to every movement, I can hear her moaning, her juices dripping from my fingers, her hands still bound behind her back. I spin the chair, so the window gets a view of her pussy, I remove my fingers from inside her and continue flicking her clit with my tongue. Everyone outside is watching, seeing her pussy convulse with every wave of pleasure. Wetness dripping literally down my chin. I move my head from underneath her and I instantly begin intensely rubbing her clit. I grab the massage wand I set up before she got out of the shower and immediately place it against her pussy. She screams in pleasure and surprise. The vibrations radiating throughout her pussy into her ass as I have the want pointing downwards so everyone can see. 

“B-B-I’m going to cum!” She announces

I smile at everyone outside, they can see her writhing in pleasure, they know it’s coming. 

I press the wand harder into her pussy. It stretches slightly trying to take it inside. Her hands begin to grasp at the binds and writhe in their lack of movement. I make my fingers flick and rub her clit faster, the sounds of how wet she is filling the room. Her legs go limp for just a second before tensing up and beginning to shake underneath her. 

“Sssstopp I can’t stop it!” she screams

As her sentence ends I lift the wand but continue working her clit as fast as I can. Almost immediately she squirts and covers the window in her orgasm, People outside back away not expecting the pressure of the liquid coming towards them. A second and a third wave of squirting and convulsing before her legs and hips go limp. I close the curtains to signal shows over, undo the binds on her wrists and ensure they didn’t cause any lasting bruising. I pick her up and place her on the bed, before wiping her down with towels, she smiles up at me signalling she is okay, I lay next to her and cuddle her into the side of me. Knowing she’ll fall asleep soon, I kiss her forehead and stroke her hair. Satisfied on both parts.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this formatted correctly via copy-paste. One of my first erotica writes. I hope you like.


End file.
